Heels Over Head
by Boop-de-Doop
Summary: Drake & Josh go on a family vacation. Drake is just looking for a bunch of hookups, but what he finds there could turn out to be so much more. Josh is looking to be more like Drake. DRAKEXOC JOSHXOC. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on, Drake!" Josh yelled from the hallway near their front door. "We're going to miss the plane!"

"Calm down, I'm right here," Drake said, coming down the stairs with his luggage.

"Everyone left already. Lock up, we're taking my car." The Parker-Nichols family was taking a family vacation to Cabo San Lucas for two weeks.

The boys arrived at the airport a short time later and boarded the plane with their family. It was an eight hour flight from San Diego to Cabo, so Josh had prepared himself with his iPod and laptop. "Sooo, want to hear my plan for this vacation?" Drake questioned him.

"Uh yeah sure," Josh replied as he stuffed his earphone in his ears.

"Okay, so while we're here for two weeks, I'm gonna try to hook-up with as many girls as I can! And these girls are gonna be hott, island girls! That just makes it so much better!" Josh just rolled his eyes.

"What?" Drake asked when he noticed this.

"Nothing. It's just...I don't know, you are always hooking up with so many girls. Do you even like half of them?"

"No," Drake said, uninterested already.

"Well don't you think it's kind of mean leading them on like that?"

"No."

Josh sighed. "When will you ever learn?" Then he started blasting his iPod so he didn't have to listen to anymore of his brother's crap.

The plane landed hours later and the family was sent off to check into their hotel.

"Dude, wanna hit the pool or the beach?" Drake asked Josh.

"Pool. I'm kinda tired. We'll beach it tomorrow"

"Alright. I'm sure there's plenty of hott chicks just waiting for someone to rub on some suntan lotion!"

At the pool, there were a few boys around Megan's age having a cannon-balling contest. Megan seemed to spark an interest in that. There was an elderly woman and her grand-daughter, who was around eight, playing with a beach ball in the low end of the pool.

"Are you serious?" Drake asked aloud. "There is not _one_ hott girl here. How can this be?"

"I'm sure we'll see some eventually," Josh replied.

As soon as Josh finished the words in his sentence, a gorgeous rocker-chic girl came walking out from the lobby doors. Her hair was cut in uneven, choppy layers, and was a dark brown coloring. There were choppy bangs that fell in her eyes, which were covered by huge black sunglasses.

"Damnnnn," Drake said in amazement as she quickly breezed past him. His eyes moved from her dark hair down her back to her small, yet shapely butt. His eyes rested there a moment and he smiled to himself, the let his eyes graze the rest of her backside. Once she reached her destination of a lounge chair across the pool, she pulled her short sundress right over her head to reveal her perfect little tanned body in a black bikini that fit her perfectly in all the right places. She lay down on the lounge chair and leaned back, her eyes closed and her face directed towards the sun. "I've got to go talk to her," Drake said. He immediatly shot up and began walking over.

Only a few steps away from her, Drake began to think about what he was going to say. His feet kept moving, but his mind wasn't working. He couldn't stop looking at her. Once he reached her, he still hadn't thought of what to say. She must have felt his presence because she raised her sunglasses and sat up. "Can I help you?" she asked in an amazing voice.

"Uhh...um. I'm Drake?" he smiled dumbly. His answer came out as more of a question and he was shocked at his lack of confidence with her.

She looked him up and down and slowly smiled, revealing perfect pearly whites. "I'm Hunter."

"Hunter?" Drake asked surprised.

"Yep," she said, loaded with confidence.

Drake smiled. "That's a cool name."

"Thanks," she said as she pushed sunglasses back down over her eyes. "So what brings you over here to talk to me?"

"Umm...I don't know. My family's here on vacation and I figured it'd be good to make some new friends."

"I see," she said. Then she stood up, removed her sunglasses and looked Drake straight in the eye. "Join me for a swim?" she asked innocently. Drake nodded and followed her to the pool. She reached the edge, grabbed Drake's hand, and jumped in, pulling him in along with her, which he was clearing not expecting.

They emerged from the water simultaniously, Drake still with a look of shock plastered to his face.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" she giggled.

"Not really," Drake laughed.

Josh sat in amazement on the other side of the pool. He still couldn't believe Drake could get any girl he wanted that easily. He only wished he found it that easy to talk to girls.

Drake and Hunter swam around for a while, playing Marco Polo and some dunking game that Hunter came up with. After a while they got out and dried themselves with towels. "So that was fun," Hunter smiled as she wiped the water out of her eyes with a towel.

"Yeah," Drake agreed. "It was." He'd never actually just hung out with a girl before. He usually always just made out with them or dated them.

"Oh crap, I'm supposed to meet my parents for dinner in ten minutes. I better get going. Thanks for today, it was fun." She stood up and collected her things, then gave Drake a quick squeeze. "Bye, Drake."

"Wait. Do you wanna hang out later on when you get back?"

"Well that depends..." she started. "Hang out or go out?"

"Go out."

"Then yes, I'd love to." She winked at him then walked back to the lobby.

"Oh my God," Drake breathed as he walked back to Josh. "She's amazing. She's everything I'd ever want in a girl."

"So does this mean your plans for this vacation changed?" Josh asked hopefully.

"Big time."

* * *

_I really hope you guys liked it! I have plenty of ideas for this story, so I promise I won't give up on it like the other. Be sure to review and tell me what you think if you want to read more! Love, Boop._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later on that night, after showering and eating dinner with their parents, Drake and Josh settled down in the hotel room which the two boys shared.

"Well looks like I better get ready for my date with Hunter," Drake smiled proudly. He began rummaging through his suitcase to find a suitable shirt to go with his black fitted jeans. "Hey, Josh. Which one of these shirts would look better?" He held up a red rugby shirt with a white collar. "This one?" he asked. "Or this one?" he asked again, only this time holding up a navy blue quarter-sleeved shirt with black stripes.

"Since when do you care?" Josh asked. Drake was never one to be fussy with his clothing.

"Since now. Now pick one!"

"Uhh the blue," Josh decided.

"Thanks." Drake quickly changed his shirt and fixed up his hair and cologne in the bathroom. "Alright I'm off," Drake smiled just thinking about seeing Hunter again.

"Have fun," Josh waved. "Practice safe-" Drake was already out the door and down the hall before Josh could finish his sentence.

"Well Josh," he said to himself. "Looks like you've got a night all to yourself..." He sounded somewhat disappointed.

Meanwhile, Drake was downstairs waiting for Hunter in the lobby. She came down a few minutes later, dressed to kill in a short black laced skirt with a pink and white overlapped tank top. Her choppy, straight hair was now in choppy waves, which Drake seemed to find absolutely stunning. "Hey you," she smiled warmly, coming up to him and giving him a sweet hug. He was instantly loaded with the sexy smell of her perfume which took control of his brain.

"Hey," he smiled back. "You look stunning."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. So where are we going?"

"There's a boardwalk closeby and my parents are letting me use their rental car, so we could go there. But since I've got the car for the night, I guess we could do whatever we want..." Drake smirked.

Hunter laughed. "The boardwalk sounds fine."

They went outside to find Drake's parent's rental car waiting for them in the parking lot. Drake quickly opened the door for Hunter and she smiled at his sweet gesture. Then Drake got in on his side and they were on they're way to the boardwalk.

"Soo.." Drake began in the car. "Where are you from anyway?"

"Los Angeles," Hunter replied. "How about you?"

"San Diego. At least we don't live too far apart. We can still see each other."

"Good," Hunter said. "I hope we still can."

"So tell me more about you," Drake went on.

"Okay, well I used to live in New Jersey but my brother moved to LA four years ago and I decided to go with him. He's in a band and since they really started to get noticed, he thought living in LA would be better than Jersey. I like it better, too. There's a lot more going on, which is good because I need to be kept busy. My parents were kind of disappointed that I was more into the music scene with my brother than into 'regular stuff' or whatever they think is better. But my main reason for coming out here was because I want to study fashion. So it's basically like I live by myself, since my brother is always with his band and his girlfriend on tours and doing interviews."

"Wow, sounds like you've got a pretty cool life," Drake remarked. "What band is your brother in?"

"He's Martin from _Almost Always_."

"No way! I love them!"

Hunter giggled. "Yeah that's usually the reaction they get."

"I'm into music myself," Drake told her. "I've been trying to get a record deal for a while now but I guess I don't know the right people to talk to."

"Well, if you want, when we get back to Cali, I can introduce you to some people."

"Seriously?" Drake asked, suprised.

"Yeah. My brother would be happy to introduce you to his record company."

They continued to chat on their way to the boardwalk. Drake found that the more Hunter told him about her life, the more he wanted to be a part of it. This was unreal for Drake, because he'd never felt that way about any girl before in his life.

They got to the boardwalk a little while later. It was pretty crowded, with a bunch of nightclubs surrounding the sides.

"Wanna go in?" Drake asked Hunter. She smiled and nodded, taking his hand and leading him through the doors and into the crowd.

Reggae music flooded their ears and Hunter stopped leading him when she reached the center of the large crowd. She turned to him and was instantly pushed closer by the large flow of people attempting to dance behind her. She began swinging her hips to the beat and brushing against Drake. He was kind of unsure about what to do. Sure, he knew how to dance, but he always felt stupid and insecure about it. Especially now that he really liked Hunter, he felt more stupid. He was taken out of this thought process when Hunter began to back up, thrusting her hips into him. She noticed Drake didn't seem to respond to that. "What's the matter, Drake?" she yelled above the music, this time turning to face him.

"N-nothing," he lied. He didn't want to tell her he felt stupid. She grabbed his hand again and let him to a large balcony outside where they could hear each other better.

"Why aren't you dancing?" she asked in a disappointed voice.

"I just...I don't know," Drake lied again. He couldn't look at her because he saw the disappointment in her face.

"Hunter!!!!" Drake heard a high-pitched female voice say from behind him. Then he heard squeals from a small group of girls that apparently knew Hunter. They ran up to her and hugged her all at once. Hunter gave them a weak smile.

"Hey girls," she said, trying to sound happy to see them. They obviously couldn't hear the saddness in her voice.

"What are the chances? Wow this was just pure luck! I mean, we knew you were on vacation here visiting your parents, but who knew we'd see you here!!" This girl squealed and hugged her again. She turned to look at Drake. She gave him a sly smile, then totally checked him out. "Why hello. And who might _you_ be?"

"Oh right," Hunter snapped back to reality. "Elsie, this is Drake. Drake this is Elsie."

"Hi there, Drake," Elsie smiled seductively and moved closer to Drake, brushing up again his shoulder and staying there.

"I'm Samantha," another one of the groupie girls said, taking over Drake's other shoulder. Drake was starting to get weirded out. Usually he'd be loving every second of this, but right now he didn't. He'd rather just have Hunter. Hunter watched the girls and looked like she was really starting to get upset.

"Uhh, ladies, I'm kind of with someone," Drake said, nodding towards Hunter.

"Oh, she doesn't mind. We all share our guys, right Hunter?" Elsie said. Hunter just looked down at the ground.

"Well there's only one girl here who I want to spend my time with, so I'm gonna go spend it with her," Drake said, nudging the two off his shoulders. He grabbed Hunter by the arm and pulled her into him and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She seemed a little startled at first but then she smiled. "Bye, girls," Drake said as he led Hunter back onto the dance floor. They stopped in the middle again, this time Drake seemed to loosen up. He placed his hands on Hunter's hips and pulled her in close to him. She began to move her hips again, grinding up against Drake more and more each time. The two danced like that for a while.

The party continued on, but it was starting to get late, so they decided to leave. They walked for a little while on the boardwalk in silence, each unsure what to say to the other. Drake slowly moved closer to her and slipped his hand in hers. Hunter just turned toward him and smiled. Drake checked his watch and saw that it was almost midnight, and they were supposed to be back at the hotel already. "It's almost midnight," Drake told Hunter. "I think we should head back." Hunter agreed and they walked hand-in-hand to the car. The ride back to the hotel was pretty quiet too, with occasional conversation, but mostly all that was heard was the sound of some soft rock playing on the radio. The were back at the hotel in about a half hour.

"Walk me to my room?" Hunter asked innocently. Drake nodded. Hunter's room was on level 5, so they had to take the elevator to get there. The elevator doors closed, and it was the two of them, standing there, holding hands in silence.

_Should I kiss her now?_ Drake thought to himself. _I'm afraid to kiss her. What if she's not expecting it or if she doesn't want me to?_

_I wish he would kiss me,_ Hunter thought to herself. _God, I really want him to kiss me. This is the perfect chance!_

The elevator let out a 'ding' and the doors slowly opened. The two walked out and down the hall to Hunter's room. They stopped in front of the door. "You know," she started. "I have my own room. So you could come in and hang out for a while if you want..." She gave him a sweet, yet seductive smile.

Drake whimpered. "I wish I could," he began. "I _really_ wish I could, but I've got to go. I'm sharing a room with my dork of a brother and if I'm not back soon he'll probably flip out." Hunter made a pretend sad face. "I _really really _wish I could."

"Okay," Hunter sighed. She took out her room key and opened the door. "So I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow?"

"You got it," Drake smiled. Then he slowly began to back up away from the door. "Night."

Hunter just watched him walk down the hall. _Why didn't he kiss me?_

_Why didn't I kiss her?_ Drake thought. _God, I'm so stupid._ He turned around to see Hunter just about closing the door. "Wait!" he yelled. The door stopped and she opened it. He walked back up to her and grabbed her by the waist. "Do you honestly think I could let the night end without doing this?" He smiled and crashed his lips onto hers. Hunter could feel his lips form into a smile as he kissed her, and so did hers. Their tongues collided and suddenly everything felt so right. They never would have stopped if it wasn't for lack of oxygen, but as they did, Hunter said, "Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Drake smirked and pressed his lips to hers again for a quick kiss.

"I really can't. Can I take you up on that offer for tomorrow night?"

"You can take me up on that offer _anytime_," Hunter replied. "Night, Drake," she said kissing him again.

"Night." And with that, he walked down the hall and rode the elevator up a few floors to the room he shared with Josh.

He slipped inside the room, thinking Josh would already be asleep, but apparently he was too into his Gameball 2 to be asleep.

"Hey mah brotha! How was your date?" Josh asked. Drake just sighed weakily, insinuating that his date was absolutely amazing. "That good, huh?"

"Better than good. Astonishing!" Drake implied happily.

Josh laughed. "Well I'm glad you had a good time."

"Yeah, so what'd you do all night?" Drake asked.

"This."

"Oh. Well, can you turn it off now? I need to get some sleep because I'm going out to breakfast with Hunter tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?I don't mean to burst your bubble, but everyone's going to the beach tomorrow morning. Mom and Dad said so," Josh informed him.

"Oh crap!" Drake said. "Well, I'll come up with something in the morning. There is no way I'm missing a chance to spend more time with Hunter to go to the beach."

"Did you kiss her?" Josh questioned.

"Did I kiss her?" Drake repeated. "Of course I kissed her. You're talking me, come on now." Drake smiled to himself just thinking about kissing her. "I really like this girl, Josh."

"Then don't mess it up," he said.

"I won't," Drake promised himself. "I won't."

* * *

_Hey everyone! I really hope you liked this chapter, I really like it. Please review if you like it, so I'll know if I should continue this story any further or not. Thanks._


End file.
